Vash and his gang inUniversity!
by magisong
Summary: Woah! Meryl, Vash, Millie and Wolfwood and all in Uni! What will happen? What will Meryl discover? based on the anime. VM, WM


Disclaimer: I do not own the brilliant, fabulous Trigun my dear readers, or Vash the Stampede sniff sniff(squeezed vash doll) Isn't he adorable!!

* * *

"Meryl Stryfe, is it?" The curly brown haired school councilar said. 

"Y-yes" Meryl replyed nervously, clutching her schoolbooks tightly, smoothing down her scruffly, boyish black hair for the hundredth time. "You're in the left dorm." The brown haird councilar said tonelessly. "uh...another thing...um...are the girls and boys dorms separated??" Meryl asked anxiously. "Uh...i don't think so, Merina, we're not some fancy boarding school y'know." Meryl sighed, she should have expected it, Grousler University was such shabby looking school on the brochour, and is an even shabbier one in real life. Meryl sighed again, and started walking to her dorm, her new room - 205. _Then and again, this is only to be expected meryl,_ she thought wryrly. She'd moved out of her parents house as soon as it was legal, her father was an alcholic and her mother didnt care at all.So now she's working as a travelling insurance investigator and paying for her own study fees.

"Meryl! Hey! Meryyyl!" A cheery voice cut through the endless first day of school blabble. Meryl turned to see- "Millie!" she yelled, racing towards her best friends "Oh I'm so happy to see you!!" "Me too sempai!" Millie gasped through Meryl's suffocating hug. Millie had lived in Japan for a short period, and had aquired some of their ways of talking, calling Meryl 'sempai' was an old habit that Millie couldn't shake off.

"Sempai!!" Millie gasped what she thought was surely her last breathe, her face turning puce. "OH! sorry Millie!" Meryl said, alarmed and let go of her. "It's alright sempai, it's just first-day nerves, i have them too!" Millie coughed, massaging her neck. "Shall we go to our room sempai?" "_Our_ room?" Meryl said, confused. "Didn't they tell you?" Millie said excitedly. "We're in the same room!" It took a few secounds to sink into Meryl's mind"oh...oh my! that's!...that's...!! THAT'S FABULOUS!!!!!!!!" Meryl screeched and was just about to reintroduce Millie to her death grip again, when Millie's panicked mind started wirring furiously. "Sempai! Oh my goodness look at the time we've got to goooo!!!!!" Millie sang loudly and dragged Meryl's arms after her, speeding along to their room.

They'd been walking for quit a long time, and Meryl was getting annoyed. "Why is it taking so long, the councillar said it'd only be a 5 minute walk. Are you sure this is the right way Millie?" "Erm..."Millie readjusted her map and peered at it intently. "Uuh..." "Well...?" Meryl said impatiently. "Uuuummm..." "Here give me that map!" Meryl said, snatching the map from Millie. And promptly gave an exsasperated sigh. "Millie...this is the map of our hotel in Japan..." "Oh!" Millie's eyes widened." Whoops! Sorry sempai!" Meryl resisted the urge to club her over the head, and instead concentrated on the new map that Millie had fished out of her bag. "According to this, our room should be a bit behind us..." They backed up a little, "Down the corridoor to the left" they turned, "And just a few steps behind this doorw-!" Meryl atruptly collided with a figure in a red coat. "Ow!" Meryl yelped, clutching her nose, her books had dropped everywhere. "Watch where you're going will ya?!" "Oh jeez! I'm sorry!" An apologetic voice said and the red coated figure bent down. Meryl looked up and was suddenly face to face with a guy wearing yellow tinted, wacky glasses, and a mass of stick staight, gravity defying blond hair. "Woah!" Meryl recoiled with shock. "What's with your hair??" the stranger smiled, and Millie quickly said " She means sorry for bumping into you sir!" "S'alright, i wasn't watching where i was going anyways" He said, helping Meryl and Millie pick up her books. "Meryl Stryfe, is it?" He said, peering down from above his yellow tinted glasses to Meryl's work experience folder. Meryl snatch the floder back with a glare, "Sorry!" The blond stranger said, putting his hands up. "And I'm Millie Thompson!" Millie said with a grin. "Nice to meet you, I'm Vash." He held a hand out to Meryl to help her stand, she ignored it. "Vash? That's an...unusual name!" Millie said, handing Meryl her books. "Well we'll be going now" said Meryl bluntly, shuffling her books with one hand and pushing Millie forwards with the other.

"Sempai...don't you think that you were...well...a bit rude?" Millie said nervously when they were out of earshot. "Well it's what he deserved." Meryl said shortly."But he didn't _do_ anything!" A voice pipped up from behind them, Meryl turned. "You! Stop following us!" She gasped outragedly as Millie waved feebily at Vash. "I'm not!" Vash smiled and took off his glasses, his eyes twinkling an unusual shade of blue-green. "My room's this way" Meryl turned and ignored him, determindly making her way towards her room, she finally reached it, and after a bit of fumbling with her key, she fell into the room, grabing Millie after her, and slammed the door, she sat down relieved on one of the two musty bunk beds "Phew! We've finally shaken him off" Just as she sighed a relaxed sigh, the door opened and Vash strolled in with a big grin on his face. "Hi girls! Long time no see!" Meryl's left eyelid twitched, she lept up and opened her mouth. "Wait! before you say anything, let's just notice the _four_ beds in this room, and you're two missing room mates." Vash said defensively, backing up a step. As the realizasion dawned on Meryl, the most murderous, outraged look settled on her face. "Noooo! sempai!!!!!!!!!" Millie cried, reconizing the look and leaping across the room, pinning Meryl down on the bed. Vash sweat dropped nervously. "Yeesh!"

"So...you're telling me...you're our room mate?" Meryl asked slowly, praying to god, the buddist and her mother at the same time. "Yep!" Vash replied brightly. _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _meryl wailed in her head, then proceeded to send god, the buddist and her mother hate notes all at the same time. "So, if you're one of our two room mates, then where's the other one?" Millie asked, deciding Meryl wasn't about to strangle anyone and letting go of her. "I dunno, probably still wondering aound, lost." "Well! now we've gotten to know each other, we should work out the sleeping arrangment!" Millie said brightly. "Sleeping arrangments??" Vash said, rubbing his hands together evily. Meryl promptly bonked him on the head one."Ow!". " Well I bags the bed closest to the door!" Meryl announced. Vash opened his mouth, his eyes glinting with perverted ideas. "AND Millie!" Meryl cried "Get's the bed on top of mine!" Vash's face fell and his eyes widened to puppy dog biggness. "Then where am I supposed to sleep?!" "On the next bed." Meryl said shortly.

Just then, the bell rang for their first class of the year. "Oh great, Meryl groaned, looking at the timestable,"money and buisness policies". "But sempai, it's what you _signed up_ for!" Millie said, gthering all their stuff. "I know, but that doesn't mean I like it.".

After their first brief talk on money and business, Meryl and Millie emerged out of the class, looking bedragged and tired. "I had no idea there would be so many notes to take!" Meryl moaned. "Don't worry senpai! We'll get through it!" Millie said cheerily. Fumbling in her purse. "Now...would you like a chocolate smoothie or a strawberry one?" "Do they have banana ones?" Meryl asked, Banana was her favourite. "Ummm...I don't think so." "Then Chocolate please. Thanks Millie, I promise I'll buy lunch." Meryl felt a bit guilty, it wasn't like she had no money at all."Don't worry sempai!" Millie called as she headed to the caffeteria.

Meryl sighed and continued to her room. "Only an hour or so and it already feels like home!" Meryl sighed again. "Yeah, you're right, it has a certaint comfy, homey feeling." A voice said from the other side of the room. "I agree" the muffled voice of Vash said. Meryl turned and saw Vash munching on a delux box of donuts and a strange guy holding a huge cross. "Who are you?" Meryl asked, annoyed. All she wanted was some peace and quiet, and now it seemed like that was a distant dream, foreverly unattainable."I'm your missing forth room mate, Nicholas D Wolfwood." The guy said with a burp. "Dude, your bed's on the top, every else has already taken the other ones." Vash said. "Hmph, this room's a lot more shabbiler than the other ones." Nicholas said disappointingly.It was true, Meryl realized, Thier curtain was almost non existant, and the beds looked like they haven't been slept in since the 1980's. "I'll bet it's because we payed a lot less than the other students." Meryl said. "Well... i can't help it if my money has to support an orphanage too." Mr wolfwood said peevishly."An orphanage?" Meryl said, surprised. "Who are you?". "A priest" Wolfwood replied shortly, and turned to leave. "God I'm hungry, mind if I leave my cross by your bed, Vash?" "Nope, not at all buddy!" Vash muffled cheerfully, his mouth full of donuts.

Meryl watched his pile of donuts diminish by the secound for a few moments. "You must really like donuts." She said. "Yep! they're like my sun on a cloudy day!" Vash said, licking the crumbs off the box. Meryl turned with a sigh and shuffled her notes, she sat down and proceeded to go over them. After a blissful moment of silence, Meryl started to relax a bit, _hey, maybe that Vash guy isn't going to be so bad after all..._

"Hey! hey! Watcha doing?" Vash said brightly, peering over her shoulder. Meryl banished her thought just a moment ago and resisted the urge to punch him." Going over my notes, haven't you got to do the same?" Meryl said coldly. "Uuuh...not exactly, I didn't have a class." Meryl looked up at him. "Actually, I don't have any classes or courses to take at all." He admitted. "What? But then...what's the whole point of going to a University then?". "Well...Actually, I'm only going to be here for a short period, this is more like a...hotel..." _Well that's a strange situation_, Meryl thought, puzzled, and was just about to ask more when Millie suddenly burst through the door, carrying two smoothies. "Guess what sempai!! They had banana after all!" She said happily.

* * *

Hohoho! my first Trigun fanfic, now, a note for my fellow readers here, I haven't actually gone to University so I don't know what it's supposed to be like, If i get the classes (if there are classes) or the type of teaching or anything else wrong, don't blame me! 


End file.
